Many home entertainment systems comprise multiple media sources and output devices that are loosely integrated at best. Media source devices are generally capable of storing and forwarding audio/video content. Output devices are generally capable of displaying video and playing audio in a form understood by a human user. The user is often faced with a scenario that requires her to manipulate multiple remote control devices each associated with a different media source device or output device. In one scenario, the user may unexpectedly need to leave the viewing area for a television. If the program or content being watched is of interest to the user, he would have to remain in the viewing area and operate one or more remote control devices to ensure that the content will be stored. In addition, the user will have to manually power down the television screen. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.